The present invention relates to a method and a device for adjusting user-dependent parameter values of a motor vehicle on at least one automotive device for saving settings in at least one data memory inside or outside the motor vehicle.
German Patent DE 100 42 055 C2 describes a personalizing device for user-dependent adjustment of parameter values of at least one controller of a motor vehicle. The personalizing device has a recognition element by which at least one biometric feature of the user is detected and by which at least one corresponding user-based code of a comparator unit is transmitted, so that the user-based code can be compared to codes stored in the comparator unit. If the codes match, the assigned parameter values of the at least one controller of the motor vehicle are adjusted. If the user alters the parameter values assigned to him on the basis of his biometric feature, this change is detected, and the current parameter values are stored and assigned to the user-dependent code.
Such a device and/or a corresponding method require a relatively expensive biometric recognition, but nevertheless a vehicle key and a respective locking system can be omitted, if the vehicle is to be made available to a user previously not recognized by the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for adjusting user-dependent parameter values of a motor vehicle that is convenient for one or more main users or one or more temporary users.
Other objects advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered with the accompanying drawings.